Queen Bees
Queen Bees (Hangul: 퀸비즈), stylised as ���������� ��������, is a four-member South Korean girl group who debuted on March 27th 2019 with their title track, "POWERFUL" under Aurora Entertainment. Members Current Past Members History As said on her profile, Hyejoo used to be an underground rap artist which is how she gained her stage name, HIVE. Ever since working under Aurora Entertainment, she's preferred it if people called her by her stage name so Kwang-su decided to call the girl group "Queen Bees". They had originally been planned to premiere as a seven member girl group however, Kwang-su (founder and co-CEO of Aurora Ent.) was informed that members Jiyeon, Minjee and Dohee were departing from the girl group and the company itself. Due to time restrains and lack of female trainees, Kwang-su decided to minimise the lineup to only four members; Sooji (Kiara), Chaerin (Cherry), Hyejoo (HIVE) and Kyungja. This was finalised and announced to the public on March 6th, 21 days prior to their debut date. After showcasing their first track, the girls immediately received lots of hate for "stealing" other girl groups' choreography. Luckily, during an episode of Idol Room with another more successful group, Queen Bees was promoted and the tables turned very soon when they began getting noticed by thousands of people, both in Korea and overseas. It was because of that Idol Room episode that the four girls started to get known better. They brought lots of fame upon their company's name and are now considered one of the most popular newly-debuted girl groups. Discography Korean Mini Albums Single Albums Japanese Singles Listed in Order of Release #'POWERFUL' (song) #''Intro: Think Big'' (album) - same day as POWERFUL #'Goals' (song) #'Winner' (song) #'HOPES' (song) #'Confidence' (song) #'STINGIN'' (duet song) #''Tears'' (album) #'Missing You' (solo song) - same day as Tears #'I'm The Captain Here' (song) #'Road To Paradise' (solo song) #''Happy Thoughts'' (album) #'Soft Like Snow' (solo song) - same day as Happy Thoughts #'Flying High' (song) #'I'm Not Alone' (solo song) Other Information Their Concept Initially aimed to undergo the "girl crush" concept with their debut track, "POWERFUL", Queen Bees' concept has now covered multiple different genres, including "cute and cheerful" and also "fairytale fantasy". However, their overall lyric theme stays the same as they encourage self-confidence and one's singularity, while sometimes touching the subject of mental issues and also, how you'll always have support. Fandom Colours + Fanclub Name Meaning The Fandom colours are simply the two colours that are representative of most bees, and . The Fandom name is "hONEy", and can be stylised as ����ℕ����. It is pronounced as "h-won-ee". Meaning: *"Honey" represents sweetness and stickiness, meaning that the sweet fans will stick with Queen Bees forever. Without bees, honey would not have been created and without honey, bees would not have been known very well. So basically, the two need each other, which is why "one" is capitalised. Because bees and honey work together, both depending on each other. (Note: lots of puns are used in the explanation above) Relationships With Label-Mates Soloist UMe is what the four girls consider their older sister. She is always there to support them and help them improve no matter what. They're very close with her and they all love it when she gives them surprise visits. After Queen Bees' debut, meetups were very awkward and rare between the two idols as Kiara, Cherry, HIVE and Kyungja were all new to the whole thing and were quite shy when it came to talking to UMe. Fortunately for them, UMe showed the girls that there was nothing to be afraid of and ever since then, the five of them considered each other second-sisters. On the other hand, BHHD are very teasing towards their hoobaes. They always used to playfully make fun of the girls and the four of them found it annoying but just laughed it off. However, with the fear of public judgement and assumptions getting the best of them, the two groups decided to keep their sibling-like relationship behind the camera. This was to protect the image of their company so no one would get upset with Kwang-su if something did happen between the groups' members. BHHD and Queen Bees can still be seen messing around together sometimes like in Idol Room or in A-Ent. interviews. Important Links (Within The Wiki) *Would you like to learn more about the members of this girl group? If so, please click here. Social Media #'Instagram:' @queenbees.a-entofficial (https://www.instagram.com/queenbees.a-entofficial) #'Twitter:' ##'Personal Queen Bees Account:' @QBs_twt (https://twitter.com/QBs_twt) ##'Aurora Entertainment's Queen Bees Account:' @QBs_a-ent (https://twitter.com/QBs_a-ent) #'YouTube:' https://www.youtube.com/user/Queen_Bees_Official #'Official Website:' https://www.auroracorp.com/queenbees/eng/ Individual social media accounts are on each member's pages: #Kiara's social media accounts #Cherry's social media accounts #HIVE's social media accounts #Kyungja's social media account Category:Alaska 27's Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:Queen Bees Category:Girl Groups Category:Aurora Ent. Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:2019 Debuts Category:Top 10 of 2019 Category:OCs Category:Social Media Category:QBs Kiara Category:QBs Cherry Category:QBs HIVE Category:QBs Kyungja Category:OCs Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Females Category:Korean Category:Discography